Inadar
Inadar is the first continent accessible in Sevencore. It contains seven different zones. This is where the player starts, and is currently the only continent in the game. This continent is the home to the Goldians, and the Amaad. History Ancient History Long before the main story line begins, Inadar was the home of a Mysterious Civilization. The Mysterious Ancients were a race that lived on Inadar long ago. Only bits and pieces of their history is known because most of what they left behind has been destroyed by the forces of nature. Despite the lack of evidence, traces of their existence can still be found and their stories are passed down orally across Inadar, as a result many of the people of Inadar believe the mysterious race existed. It's said that the mysterious ancients were able to forsee the future, travel instantly across space and more... There is even a famous fable amongst Inadar residents that the civilizations that once thrived on the continent had built a floating castle, which disappeared in the blink of an eye when it was finished. Civilization Begins Again The Goldians are the first known race to inhabit Inadar after the mysterious ancients vanished, shortly followed by the Amaad. The Einher were the next to inhabit the land of Inadar, and are believe to have come from a different continent, due to their expert seamanship. The Nuuk are thought to be the next race to appear in Inadar. Not much is known about their origins other than the fact that they came from a faraway land. The last major race to appear are the Sion. They settled on the northern extremity of Inadar 200 years ago. The Goldians use magic and science together to further the technology of Inadar. They had invaded the peaceful Amaad land and forced them into slave labor. A time went on before a leader arose who rallied the Amaad and began to regain their freedom. Kaiger was the Amaad leader who used his followers to assault the Goldians and regain their freedom. Sevencore The Sion, Einher, Nuuk, and Goldians had formed an alliance against the Amaad and begin training to once again tame the Amaad. The land of Inadar has now become a war zone and the alliance must thwart the Amaad forces. The Sion, Einher, and Nuuk turned Lost Island into a training ground. All of the recruits that left had been sent to the main lands to fight the Amaad. A few years after the training island began producing soldiers, they Amaad forces invaded. The Amaad are only in control of the air strip, and are slowly losing the battle and being forced off of the island. The Amaad have a few footholds around Inadar, including a full base in the Plains of Ida. These various footholds have the last known survivors of the Amaad race. With the alliance formed between the other races, the Amaad numbers are dropping rapidly. Regions and Dungeons Zones followed by their recommended level. Lost Island (1-10) Delos (None) Plains of Ida (10-25) : - Trial of Heros (20-24) : - Zeide Raceway (None) Grand Rocks' Valley (26-40) : - Fissure of Time (35-40) Drussen Range (40-63) : - Ancient Grotto (47-52) : - Ionian Ruins (50-63) Ancile Islands (63-78) : - Windy Caverns (67-73) : - Entombed Labyrinth (75-81) Camela Desert (78-100) : - Deadmans Crawl (85-90) : - Tower of Chaos (95+)